Hold a Lover Close
by CrazedHumor
Summary: Their plans were to get back into Agent mode. All they had to do was get their solo auditions prepared and instead it turned into a hot mess on Jeff's bed leaving both of them in an awkward, turned on, heap. Niff. M just in case.


**Summary:** SHORT story about how Nick and Jeff got ready for their solo auditions. Quick one-shot. Nothing fancy. Typical _Lying is the Most Fun..._fic. Honestly didn't do much with it and I don't really like it, but enjoy.

Rated M just in case.

_Thoughts. __**Lyrics/Singing.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hold a Lover Close<em>**

"Dude, I don't know."

Nick glanced up at the voice. His roommate's head rested against the headboard of his bed. He sighed. They had been at it for nearly an hour...and they hadn't even _started _yet.

Not to mention how _hot _it was. Sweat was clinging to his brow, hair becoming a matted mess. His tank top was sticking to every inch of his body in a sickly way. Meanwhile, his best friend sat without a shirt opposite him, groaning into the muggy air around them. During the day they had spent most of their time in the lounges near their classes, but now that they were back at their dorms, the heat was unbearable. The heating had gone out in their rooms in the middle of the night and they still hadn't gotten it fixed.

"Come on. This shouldn't be as hard as we're making it. We know the mechanics of it. We know what we can do. We just gotta think." He scrunched up his face as lifted his hand up to rub the sweat from the back of his neck. _It shouldn't be this hard..._

Jeff let out his breath and finally fell, head resting so that his mouth pressed against his sheets. His arms and legs were spread out, too hot to let any of his skin touch itself. He groaned and whined into his pillow. "Can't we just do a _duet_?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Then it wouldn't be a solo. They wouldn't like us trying out together, anyway." His eyes shifted away from the space between them. "You know Wes. _This council has been ran this way for the last blah blah years and blah blah rules blah blah bang gavel._"

Jeff sat up, rubbing his eyes. "It's in two days and I don't even have a song picked out." He frowned, letting his arms fall to his sides, head falling back and he closed his eyes. "And I haven't practiced outside of meetings in weeks..." He paused. "And David keeps telling me my theatrics are off. He said my dancing's badass-"

"Of course."

"-but he doesn't think I'm showing enough emotion." His voice lowered. "He said I should be more like you." Breathing deep, he then let out an exasperated moan. "Uuuuuugh."

Nick licked his lips and thought about it. It was true. Whenever they _did _sing outside of practice and meetings it had been for fun, singing off-key badly and smiling the whole time...not that Nick was paying attention to their singing anyway to notice how horrible they were doing. His eyes and thoughts always tended to wander toward Jeff's smiles_..._

_His lips..._

His eyes flickered up to his roommate.

_His chest..._

_Don't be dumb. _"How about we try something out then? Sing something really quick just to get back into Agent mode."

Jeff quirked a brow. "You're suggesting a song, Agent Three?" When Nick didn't answer, Jeff thought for a few moments. Nick could see him thinking about something intensely that had little to do with choosing the song. He could _feel_ the confliction Jeff was having...Awkward silence was unheard of between them. So when it _did _happen there was _good _reason for it...or bad.

Jeff had been doing that a lot recently...thinking more about things when he didn't think Nick was looking. With the expressions he had been giving, it seemed to be something serious. He'd also been hanging around Kurt a lot more...

Before he could question, however, Jeff sprang off the bed and made his way over to his laptop. "This song." Jeff sat there for a moment, scrolling through his thousands of songs on iTunes. Nick saw his face light up when he highlighted something on his screen. "Remember? I was gonna sing this last year..." His fingers suddenly stopped and Jeff's back seemed to tense up. "But then I...didn't," he finished lamely.

Nick looked over at Jeff's hunch form as it straightened itself out and then turn to him with a forced smile on his face, pressing the space bar so the first notes could echo in their room.

He immediately stopped it, glancing at Nick. "Good? I thought it was appropriate for the heat. Haha. Plus, I've been in the mood for them and The Scene Aesthetic lately..."

Nick stared at him for a moment, not fully sure that he had heard right. Almost a year ago Jeff had tried to...serenade...a girl he had been going out with for a while with said song. For reasons he still didn't know, Jeff had never gone through with it. He had heard...things...from the other guys, but even though Jeff had sat up all night the night before talking to Nick about his excitement to sing this song to his girlfriend...he had never told him anything else about what had happened. All he really knew was that they had broken up that night.

He cleared his throat and threw his hand up. "Y-Yeah..yeah, that's... fine."

Jeff smiled and started it over, turning back toward Nick as he sang out the first few lyrics. He stared at the floor between them, concentrating on the notes. **"**_**Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress."**_

Nick perked up, looking at Jeff through his lashes, head dipped low, hands twisting in his lap in front of him. **"**_**When I think about what you did and how I hope to God he was worth it.**_**"**

**"**_**When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin**_**." **Jeff's eyes were closed, brows together.

**"**_**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better-" **_Nick breathed out, looking away, hot breath grazing across half his chest.

When Nick finally glanced at him, eyes flickering from Jeff's chest to his eyes. He was now looking back.

_**"Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me." **_Jeff was on his feet now, staring at Nick, hands clenched at his sides.

Nick felt his heart his heart pick up, sticking to the beat of the song._**"Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of- Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?"**_

Jeff took three long strides forward, standing just in front of Nick and staring at him with intent. Nick could feel the sticky air move with his motions. _**"No, no, no, you know it will always just be me."**_ His eyes closed, hands coming out in front of him, foot stomping on the floor, shoulders shaking from his breath. _**"Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster!"**_

Nick stood up, then, eyes wide as he made his way across the room from where Jeff had come from_. __**"So testosterone boys and harlequin girls-"**_

_**"Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?"**_Jeff followed him, hands coming up to grip at his own bare chest.

Nick backed away, confusion clouding his thoughts, until the back of his legs hit Jeff's bed. _**"So testosterone boys and harlequin girls-"**_

Jeff's expression turned desperate as he gestured toward Nick and then crossed his arms over his chest. _**"Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?"**_He paused, eyes flashing themselves from the floor to Nick's own pair._**"So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus."**_

Nick didn't know where else to look except back at him. Everything was so _hot_. _**"In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?"**_

Jeff took a final step forward with his eyes down, whispering the lyrics. _**"Let's pick up, pick up." **_

Nick fell back, body shaking from the springs of the bed until he quickly settled himself up onto his arms. _**"Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part-"**_

Jeff was standing between his legs. And then he wasn't.

He was on his knees.

_**"Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick."**_Between Nick's legs, Jeff continued to look at him desperately.

Nick shook himself internally as Jeff slowly crawled up until he rested on his hands that were on either side of Nick's shoulders. He let out a breath, closing at his eyes, trying to get the hallucination to stop. _**"I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention." **_His arms lay sprawled out, fingers gripping at the sheets below him.

_**"Now let's not get selfish. Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?**_**" **Nick felt a weight between his thighs, as the body above him shifted his position. Panic was setting in. _He's gonna feel it. He's gonna feel it. __**"Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster!"**_

Nicks eyes shot open_. __**"So testosterone boys and harlequin girls-"**_

Jeff leaned down, hand coming up to Nicks jaw. _**"Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?" **_He leaned in.

Nick moved his head to the side, eyes gaping at the ceiling._**"So testosterone boys and harlequin girls-"**_

_**"Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?"**_

Nick tensed up. He had no idea what was happening. All he knew was that he was on fire. The air was sticky. He felt disgusting. His best friend was on top of him. His skin burned where they touched. He felt hot breath against his neck. _**"Dance to this beat!"**_

Jeff murmured against Nick, lips finally meeting the skin._**"Dance to this beat."**_His hand ghosted down the chest below him.

_**"Dance to this beat..." **_Nick's eyes were still shut, fearing that once he opened them the weight above him would disappear and he's wake up in his own bed. Alone._**"Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster."**_He felt a hand move from his chest toward his stomach, brushing his shirt away.

The hand was so close...

_**"Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster." **_Jeff let his teeth take a quick nip at Nick's jaw line. His hand gripped at Nick's hip, fingers digging into flesh. Then his body started moving on it's own accord. Slowly, he began thrusting against the figure below him, pelvises twisting and grinding against each other to the melody.

_He is too... _Nick's sense of coherent thought left him and hips lifted from the bed. _**"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better-" **_

_"__**Fuck." **_Their voices rang together.

Jeff's hand found the small of Nick's back, helping him grind up and against him. _**"Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me."**_

Nick groaned, his leg instantly winding around Jeff's calf as he felt a pair of lips pull on his throat. _**"Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of. Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?" **_His hands found their way to Jeff's hair, gripping at the nape of his neck.

Jeff's mouth moved to Nick's ear, tongue coming out to flick on the outer shell. "_**No, no, no, you know it will always just be me." **_He lifted himself up, maneuvering his body so that he straddled Nick's leg." Let's_** get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster"**_

Jeff's hands left the small of Nicks back and instead his fingers dug into the skin that was revealed at Nick's hip. He tugged on the jeans that were in his way, slipping the tips of his fingers until Nick's waistband. _**"So testosterone boys and harlequin girls-"**_

Nick's breathing was next to none. All he could do was lift his pelvis against Jeff's thigh His leg, meanwhile scraped over the bulge that had appeared between Jeff's thighs. _**"Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?"**_

For the next few moments that's all they did. Occasionally, Nick would maneuver his hands in some other way, whether it was to grip at the sun kissed hair at Jeff's neck or thrusting his foot against the back of Jeff's ass to encourage him to move harder, faster. _**"So testosterone boys and harlequin girls- Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?"**_

At the last chorus, Jeff picked up his head and met eyes with Nick. He stayed that way for a while, continuing to move their lower bodies and belt out the lyrics to the song around them, he stared at Nick in a way that he had so many times before when he wasn't looking.

Finally, he kissed him.

_**"So testosterone boys and harlequin girls- Dance to this beat. So testosterone boys and harlequin girls- Dance to this beat."**_

Without thinking about it, Jeff crashed his lips against Nick's and let himself go, asking for permission to be let in and immediately was answered in earnest. Nick's hands moved to the back of Jeff's head cradling his face to angle themselves better.

_**"And hold a lover close."**_

They didn't notice the song ending.

_**"Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster."**_

They didn't pay mind to the fact that they were on Jeff's bed and the final notes were ringing in the room.

_**"Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster."**_

The sound had stopped. Their background music was gone. Both of them had stilled. Neither of their bodies satisfied.

Nick was panting, staring at the ceiling above them as he felt Jeff's chest continue to move against him in what also felt like pants.

_I don't know..._He had no idea what had just happened. They were practicing. They were singing. He panicked when Jeff had walked up to him. He fell onto the bed. Jeff was on top of him.

He was hard.

He was _still _hard.

_I wonder if he'll run away if I start moving again..._Nick shook his head internally. Not a good idea.

But it was too late. Jeff was on his feet on the other side of the room in a flash. His hand came up to his hair, entwining his fingers in his blonde strands as he stared at Nick in confusion.

Nick was frowning. He sat up. "Wha-"

"I'm sorry!" Jeff bent down, picking up a random shirt from the floor, not caring which one of theirs it was. "Dude...I'm so...sorry."

Then he was gone. The last thing Nick heard was an exasperated "_Fuck!"_ just as the doors closed.

_Well, he got his theatrics right. There was definitely a lot of feeling in that performance. _Nick glanced down at himself, sighing. "What the hell does a guy gotta do around here to get off with his best friend?" Then he flung himself on his back and into sheets, breathing in what was Jeff's scent and savoring what could only be called somewhat of an after glow. He missed the weight above him already.

_Not best friend. Not close._

* * *

><p>...This could definitely be a two-shot...but I like it a one shot…ugh.<p> 


End file.
